


Sewage

by Caidy



Series: L'Arène [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Nicknames, destiel is implicit, yes it's a serie now
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peut-être qu’il a lui-même creusé la tombe et jeté le corps à l’intérieur, a plongé ses mains dans la terre fraîchement retournée et l’a dispersée en grands gestes sur le bois d’un cercueil luisant. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais Dean croit qu’il a toutes les raisons de s’étonner – s’émerveiller – de la présence de son Ange gardien personnel, de son être de lumière et d’amour qui le regarde avec des yeux trop bleus emplis de patience et de mystère. Sa créature en trenchcoat, son compagnon dans les ténèbres."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewage

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, il y a une suite. Et d'autres suivront peut-être, qui sait.

La photo est un peu froissée entre ses mains calleuses – parsemée de petites taches de sang et d’eau de pluie, abîmée mais encore nette, comme si on l’avait prise hier et dévoilée aujourd’hui. Ça fait bien cinq ans, maintenant. Cinq ans et Dean refait chaque nuit le même rêve angoissé d’une Dame Mort qu’il voit arriver et ne peut pourtant pas stopper. Il aurait pu, _oh, bien sûr qu’il aurait pu_. Tendre le bras et planter ses ongles dans le tissu de sa grande robe noire, s’agripper avec ce qu’il lui restait de force et ne jamais lâcher. Ne jamais _le_ lâcher. C’en est drôle, comme le prénom flotte sur la chair meurtrie de ses lèvres sans jamais s’en échapper.

Pas même un murmure.

Mais il faut savoir enterrer les morts et honorer les vivants, Dean le sait. Peut-être qu’il a si souvent perdu par le passé – sa mère, son père, sa sœur, son oncle, sa femme, son fils – et pas assez espéré à l’avenir. Peut-être qu’il a lui-même creusé la tombe et jeté le corps à l’intérieur, a plongé ses mains dans la terre fraîchement retournée et l’a dispersée en grands gestes sur le bois d’un cercueil luisant. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais Dean croit qu’il a toutes les raisons de s’étonner – s’émerveiller – de la présence de son Ange gardien personnel, de son être de lumière et d’amour qui le regarde avec des yeux trop bleus emplis de patience et de mystère. Sa créature en trenchcoat, son compagnon dans les ténèbres.

-Cas.

Le nom est resté avec les mois.

-Dean, renvoie l’autre. J’avais cru comprendre que tu descendais dans l’arène ce soir.

Celui qu’on a surnommé _Winchester_  : cette nuit, il hausse les épaules et laisse son regard tomber sur le tablier peinturluré de sang de l’Ange. Un peu désinvolte, un peu grave – un peu comme un enfant.

-Ouais. J’ai changé d’avis.

Il ne saurait pas déterminer le _pourquoi_. Il s’est levé cette après-midi avec une tension dans les bras, titillant ses poignets et les roulements usés de ses poings. Il s’est juste assis sur son lit défait et a pensé pendant un moment. Puis dans la journée, ses pas l’ont guidé jusqu’à la photo froissée dans son portefeuille, et à un souvenir tout simple d’il y a cinq ans et plus.

-Qui est-ce ? dit Cas quand il lui tend le morceau de sa vie.

-Tu m’as demandé une fois s’il y avait quelqu’un qui me manquait.

C’était un matin il y a des semaines, ils avaient bu, Castiel fumait une cigarette assis entre ses jambes et Dean avait ses mains posées sur les cuisses de l’Ange. Sa peau était froide sous le jean. Ils étaient à même le sol de leur minuscule appartement, et ils pouvaient entendre les oiseaux.

-C’est Sam, ajoute Dean – et il trouve que sa voix tremble un peu. Il est comme un frère.

Castiel essuie ses doigts poisseux de sang sur son tablier, hoche la tête et prend la photo. Il y a une certaine solennité dans son regard, une nuance d’hommage. Ses mains lissent délicatement les zébrures du papier glacé.

-Sam, répète-t-il. Enchanté.

C’est un geste un peu ridicule, mais c’est tellement typique de Cas que ça fait sourire Dean.

-C’était aussi un combattant ?

-Ouais.

Il marque une pause, puis plongeant ses yeux dans ceux bleus et limpides de l’Ange, ajoute :

-Ils l’appelaient l’ _Antéchrist._

Castiel murmure un _je vois_ entre ses lèvres. Il sent le désinfectant, le sang séché et le chewing-gum à la fraise. C’est un parfum auquel Dean s’est habitué – ça fait quoi, trois mois qu’ils partagent le même appartement. Meg a récupéré la Continental. Ils ont toujours l’Impala.

-Le fusil et le fils du diable. C’est presque charmant.

-C’est ça, moque-toi, raille Dean.

Il sait lui-même comme les règles et les mœurs de l’Arène peuvent paraître ridicules aux yeux des extérieurs, même Cas qui a côtoyé tant de combattants. Comme ce monde-là en fait trop – trop violent, trop sensuel, trop cruel, trop kitsch.

-Merci, Dean.

Derrière Cas, il peut apercevoir le décor blanc de la morgue. Il se rappelle quand l’Ange a décroché le poste de légiste – il paraissait si surpris que quelqu’un hors de la rue s’intéresse à ses dons.

-C’est pas grand-chose, Cas.

L’Ange sourit. C’est un de ces sourires magnifiques, émouvants aux larmes qu’il offre si précautionneusement. Et à chacun d'eux, Dean l’aime un peu plus fort.

-C’est un grand pas pour toi. Je suis reconnaissant de ta confiance.

Puis Cas se penche – il se tient dans l’ouverture de la porte de derrière de la morgue, son tablier dégueulasse et son visage rayonnant, trois marches de béton au-dessus de Dean, Dean baignant dans un lac de lumière jaune. Son visage est tout près du sien.

-Alors merci.

Il l’embrasse au coin de la bouche, si doucement que Dean le sent à peine. Il n’est pas encore habitué à cette délicatesse, à cette tendresse, à cet amour qui ne veut rien et donne tout, ne cherche pas plus loin qu’une caresse distraite ou un demi-baiser. Dean, avec ses os mille fois brisés et recollés, ses ongles sales, ses yeux cernés, sa peau encore violacée par endroits. Dean, qui a laissé son presque-frère et meilleur ami se faire tuer dans la fosse il y a cinq ans. Le fils du diable battu à mort par le diable en personne. Satan prenant une vie qu’il avait donné, probablement.

-Commande chinois, je devrais en avoir bientôt terminé avec ce cadavre, lâche Cas. Tiens.

Il lui tend la photo, et Dean la range aussitôt dans une poche de sa veste. Ce soir, en rentrant, il la punaisera à un mur de la cuisine et la contemplera pendant un moment. Sam, ce grand gosse de Sam, cette terreur dans l’Arène et ce saint à la vie, génial avec les enfants et les animaux et doué pour les langues étrangères. Sam, qui sourit à la dérobée pour l’objectif, ses cheveux bruns accrochés en catogan, son visage si jeune et si radieux. Sam, qui le regardera maintenant faire la vaisselle ou réchauffer des restes.

-Il serait fier de toi, tu sais.

Dean ne dit rien, mais quelque part, il commence à se pardonner – il commence à y croire.


End file.
